


Detour

by novashyperion



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Break Up, Doomed Relationship, Established Relationship, FFXV Prologue: Parting Ways, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Missing Scene, Prologue: Parting Ways, technically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:47:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26452852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novashyperion/pseuds/novashyperion
Summary: The passenger seat is empty and Nyx’s knuckles ache on the steering wheel.-Missing scene in Prologue: Parting Ways.
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum/Nyx Ulric
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	Detour

**Author's Note:**

> I cleaned up the draft! I hope it's okay?

The passenger seat is empty and Nyx’s knuckles ache on the steering wheel. It’s hard to keep his eyes from glancing at the Prince in the rearview mirror. There’s a tightness stretching so taut in his chest that he’s amazed he’s still breathing. Everything in his chest feels too big, pushing and pushing and resting at the back of his throat. 

It’s not unusual for the car to be quiet, but the humid, awkward silence that floods it is making Nyx itch. Prince Noctis hasn’t done more than grunt at him when he enters the car at the Citadel. Nyx wonders if Princess Lunafreya will be less taciturn than his own Prince. The Star of Lucis is to be her carriage in less than a day. Noctis’ eyes haven’t left the window, and his mouth is a fine, grim line. 

It’s not often Nyx gets him alone like this in the car. It’s few and far between with Scientia at the helm of the Prince’s schedule. Alcoves and stairwells are usually their speed. A quick hand grip in passing. The occasional makeout if both are feeling bold. It’s hard when there’s a coeurl effectively at his back, but the thrill of seeing that lazy, secret smile makes Nyx all the braver. He’s warped out of enough windows to never get tired of the adrenaline avoiding Scientia brings him.

By now, Noctis would have crawled to the front seat. A boot tip would nudge at his side; Noctis lounging back against the seat and cutting a coy grin at his Glaive. He’d weasel a few more turns around the neighborhood, maybe a stop up at the Kenny’s drive thru. The two of them parked on a side road with the sunroof open, and fries and burgers between them, and Nyx promising one day they’ll do better dates.

Noctis would snort every time. Waving that damned burger like he was making a point (lettuce and tomatoes already dropped into Nyx’s bag). 

“This is fine. I don’t need more than this,” He’d say. “Just keep eating my vegetables and we’re good.”

“Only that? Nothing else?” Nyx could never not be amused.

Noct would grin, ducking his face down. “Might need a reminder if you’re implying something else.”

Nyx would huff, already leaning across the console, meeting his Prince halfway. “Well, as my Prince wishes.”

Nothing’s like that now. At the back of Nyx’s mind is the looming weight of their reality. Noctis is a Prince. Nyx is a refuge commoner fighting a war ripping the whole of Eos apart. Noctis is a Prince and he’s getting married to a Princess to unite the lands. Nyx is a commoner with a hero’s complex destined to fight for a land that doesn’t accept him. 

They were never meant to happen. 

It’s a thought he’s entertained in the dead of night. Hated every word that pangs through him. Holds onto the fading weight of Noct leaning up against him even when he knows better. Parting with him, sometimes, makes his fingers ache. By now, Nyx is almost used to pretending it’s from gripping his kukris too hard after battles. He’s so used to be sharp-edged, when he unfurls, allows himself to be made soft and wanting in the hands of his Prince, his body hasn’t fully figured out what to do. 

They won’t be like this again after tomorrow. Nyx will have to hold onto the fleeting moments they’d had.

Noct hooking his finger into the collar of his Glaive uniform; Noct warping to his side to snark at him; Noct’s eyes trailing far too obviously down when they’re sparring in their sweats, and Nyx is maybe definitely showing off. 

Noct - for all he hated his title, his future - curling a teasing grin and bidding Nyx to listen to his Prince. And Nyx, a fools heart and impulse, putting his heart on the frontlines again and again. 

They’re getting close to the Prince’s complex.

“How much would I have to pay you to just drive straight out of Insomnia and keep going?”

Nyx blinks when Noctis’ gruff voice cuts the silence. He doesn’t glance back, though.

“Enough to cancel the bounty that would be on my head,” He quips. “Your Highness.”

He glances this time, sees Noctis grimacing at the title. His eyes flit around for a moment, frowning deeper. It’s silent again. Nyx is taking note of the crosswalk countdown until the light changes. Then Noct is climbing up front. He’s not even bothering to hide his glare.

“So, I’m not worth a little bounty?”

Nyx doesn’t turn on the street to Noct’s apartment. He heads back into traffic, circling the area.

“You’re worth the whole of Eos, Babe.” The nicknames finds a way to slip out despite Nyx's effort. Nyx refuses to look at him. It hits a little too close to home in retrospect. Noct scoffs just the same.

“Never stopped you before,” He intones dully. He props a leg up onto the seat, the picture of comfort despite his sour expression. “Remember when you had to warp out the window before Ignis caught you?”

“You know he knows, right?”

Noct shrugs. “Duh. I’m just surprised he’s never bothered to knife you.”

“I’ve still got some use. Not just for making out with His Highness.”

Noct scowls. “Shut up with that already.” He crosses his arms, petulant as always. “You know I can’t stand that.”

Nyx huffs a humorless laugh. “Figured I’d better get used to it.””

Noct grows quiet. He knocks the back of his head against the window, eyes trained just at Nyx’s fingers on the steering wheel. Once or twice, Noct had circled his fingers around Nyx’s, looking wistful in the low lamp light. A thousand expressions flit just under the surface on his face, quickly shuttered down to careful and blank a moment after. Nyx detours from the apartment again. 

“I don’t want to get used to it.” 

“Not much choice.”

Noct scowls. “I know.” Quieter, “I know.”

“You act like you’re the one losing in this equation.” Nyx tries to joke. “You’re marrying the  _ Oracle. _ A princess  _ and _ your childhood friend. You’re getting a fairy tale.”

“All for the good of peace,” Noct adds in. There’s no real emotion to it. Just a fact. 

“You’ll be fine,” Nyx says, unsure who that’s direct to. “You’ll have a happy wedding, the war will finally fucking end.”

“And you’ll go back to Galahd?”

Nyx exhales. “Who can say. Apparently I’m married to my work.”

Noct mumbles almost too low under his breath. “Guess that’s the only way, huh?”

Nyx could pretend he doesn’t hear. Nip it right then and there. A fling. A momentary experiment at best. Nyx inhales.

“Looks that way.” He swallows. “Been fun, though, yeah?”

Noct fixes him with a withering look, pained at the edges. “Yeah. Looks that way.”

“Shut up.”

“I mean it though.” Noctis gets awkward then. “It’s - we’ve been good. I don’t think I’ll ever - I’ve really…”

“...Yeah. Me, too.”

The steering wheel whines under Nyx’s grip. Noct is moving at his side, in his periphery. Nyx blearily wonders why he never wears a damned seatbelt.

“Nyx -” The Prince pries one of the Glaives’ hands from the wheel. Thin fingers wrap around Nyx’s, curling up against the palm, and sheltering it between two halves. Noctis tugs it over the console. “I don’t know when, Maybe, maybe another lifetime. If we can even be that lucky. But, I’ll wait.  _ I will _ .”

Noctis exhales, “You’re worth the wait.”

“You’re ridiculous,” Nyx says without heat. A little too wet, too real. Noctis leans his head against the headrest, and presses Nyx’s captured hand against his stomach. His thumb worms a familiar pathway underneath the edge of his glove and teases the bone of his wrist.

“You’re not rejecting me, though.”

“Nah, I’ve gotten pretty bad at that, by now. Guess I’ll have to put my promise ring on,” He says with a dramatic sigh. “Devote my future virginity to you.”

“Shut up,” Noct laughs, shoving him. Nyx smiles, real, and saddened.

Noct sighs. Nyx adjusts so he’s holding onto the Prince’s fingers, too. He’s looking at him this time, almost too distracting for Nyx who forces himself to keep his eyes trained ahead, lest they solve their lifetimes problems a little too early. He’s giddy even through the resolution. 

The real hurt will come when, inevitably, Noctis will have to leave the car; their own private make-shift oasis. Every inch, every nook and cranny, each a place they both have touched, have leaned on, have whispered for a more hopeful future. The real hurt will come when the car is empty. When he’ll have to keep his eyes trained straight, or else he might start wishing for something he was never supposed to have.

Noctis presses a kiss to the back of Nyx’s hand. Like Nyx would do, just before they’d part ways for the day. 

“Hey, go around the block a few more times.” 

Nyx tries for a smile he doesn’t really feel. “As you wish.”

**Author's Note:**

> at no point in time will I ever hate on Luna, the princess of my heart. in fact, if it were up to me, she would have kicked bahamut's ass and had two (2) girlfriends.
> 
> I'm not good at angst, I'm still learning even now. So if you have any tips or ways for me to improve, I very much gladly appreciate it. 
> 
> Nyxnoct all of a sudden on the brain, I'm really excited for the pairing week. I hope I got their personalities right :)
> 
> here's the link to the draft --> https://shyfoxes.tumblr.com/post/626311562726096896/nyxnoct-drabble-draft  
> and the cross-posted final version->https://shyfoxes.tumblr.com/post/629190396920168448/detour-nyxnoctis


End file.
